Talk:Bungie.net Member Titles
Prefixes Would it be alright if I posted my findings of the qualifications for each member title prefix? The only reason why I am asking this is because it has been hinted by Achronos and the Web Team that they don't really want the members to know how the member titles work, since members would be more likely to try to influence what their member title is... But the thing is that most of the qualifications for the prefixes can't be manipulated any way... What do you guys think? JBSpudster 19:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I can't talk for the admins on Bungiepedia, but I think that everything that is posted, needs to be based off at least a small fact. Azineyes 22:30, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well I know for a fact exactly what it takes to gain each prefix, so... yeah... JBSpudster 22:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I guess it would be fine, but you might want to ask Bobcast first, since he is admin. Azineyes 23:50, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::As long as you know what your talking about, and aren't just adding BS to the page, your fine. iSystematic 00:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::quoteAs long as you know what your talking about, and aren't just adding BS to the page, your fine. iSystematic 00:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC)/quote What he said. Administrator Bobcast 02:52, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Quote fail ^^^ Azineyes 03:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well the deed has been done. Feel free to edit what I added to your liking, or even delete it if you feel it is insignificant information. JBSpudster 07:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Those are good theories, but Achronos said that the prefixes are independent of bans. For example, Berserker Barage(spg?) has been banned multiple times since he joined over 4 years ago, so I do not think that info is entirly correct, because it said that the prefixes relating to ban history, or lack thereof. Azineyes 04:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, first off, Achronos didn't say that all prefixes were independent of a user's non-recent ban history, only some of them are (ie Intrepid, Fabled, and Absent). Although this isn't entirely intuitive, the join date prefixes are indeed affected by one's ban history simply because of the prefix priority list. If a member's account is over 4 years old (the point at which a member is eligible for obtaining a join date prefix) and doesn't have a ban history at all, then they would possess the Exalted prefix. However, if a members account is over 4 years old, and they do have a non-recent ban history, then they would either possess the Veteran, Senior, or Elder prefix. This is exactly the case for BerserkerBarrage. I know it's confusing, but I've been watching how the prefixes operate for almost 4 months now and there has yet to be dissenting evidence against my theories. Basically one's prefix boils down to ban history, forum activity, and join date. The system then determines what prefix a specific user will possess based on those factors and how they are placed on the priority list. I'd be willing to explain myself further if you guys had any questions. JBSpudster 04:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Well you seem to know your stuff, but since nobody but Achronos knows exactly how the system works, you should add a note to your theories, that they are only well-researched theories, and not proven fact, just for anyone that is looking for exact info on the prefixes later. Azineyes 18:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. I'll go ahead and do that. ^_^ JBSpudster 19:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I removed my theories on what the qualifications are for each prefix for two reasons. The first being that if my theories are wrong, then I would be providing false information, which is not my goal. The second being that if my theories are correct, then I would be destroying the secrecy of the member title system which could lead to the abuse of it, which is also not my goal. I guess I'll still be trying to figure out how the member title system works, I'm just going to be private about it from now on. Sorry for any trouble I've caused. JBSpudster 06:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC)